


How Sheriff Stilinski deals with it

by orphan_account



Series: Black & Orange - Wolf & Fox [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Werefox Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sheriff Stilinski couldn’t help but wonder if he had seriously messed up in one of his former lives. He believed in karma, and considering what was going on around him, he had obviously been quite a bad guy once. There was no other way to explain why his own son, of all people, was not only loud and quirky, but had also turned into a werefox a year ago.</i>
</p><p>Or: How Sheriff Stilinski deals with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sheriff Stilinski deals with it

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG - 13  
> Summary: 'Sheriff Stilinski couldn’t help but wonder if he had seriously messed up in one of his former lives. He believed in karma, and considering what was going on around him, he had obviously been quite a bad guy once. There was no other way to explain why his own son, of all people, was not only loud and quirky, but had also turned into a werefox a year ago.' Or: How Sheriff Stilinski deals with it.  
> Warnings: none  
> Word Count: 2,060  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Sheriff Stilinski couldn’t help but wonder if he had seriously messed up in one of his former lives. He believed in karma, and considering what was going on around him, he had obviously been quite a bad guy once. There was no other way to explain why his own son, of all people, was not only loud and quirky, but had also turned into a werefox a year ago.

A werefox. Werefox. The word still made his head spin and he wanted to empty a whole bottle of his favorite cheer up drink whenever he thought about it. Not that he would. No, Stiles would never let that happen. But could anyone blame him? He shook his head whenever he remembered how his son had come home after the big graduation party at school, telling his Dad that he had decided not to go to college and oh, he had also been bitten and was now a supernatural creature. Like Scott. Who was obviously a werewolf.

Back then, Sheriff Stilinski had believed his son was trying to fool him. Wanted to distract him from the fact that no, he would not go to college and study but stay in Beacon Hills and become a Deputy instead. Then again, even Stiles wouldn’t be crazy enough to claim he and his best friend had been turned into were-whatevers just to distract his father…

Turned out Stiles had said the truth. Unfortunately, because for once, the Sheriff had wished his words to be plain lies. A werefox… Even a year later, Sheriff Stilinski still shuddered whenever he remembered how his son had turned into his animal form for the first time. One moment, there had been his tall, lanky boy and in the next, there was this little fox, gazing up at him with huge eyes, thick orange fur, a tail and what looked like a sheepish smirk. Could foxes even smirk? Fox!Stiles definitely could.

Why him?

The Sheriff had needed weeks until he had willingly listened to the stories Stiles and Scott had to tell. About werewolves and foxes. About druids and that thing called nemeton that was a giant, magical tree in the woods. About wolfsbane and mountain ash that would bother Scott but for some reason why no effect on Stiles. Chris Argent had offered a helping hand, too, although the fact that his friend was a werewolf hunter hadn’t done much to ease the Sheriff’s concerns. Of course he wouldn’t go after Stiles and Scott, Argent had claimed with the hint of a smile. How relieving...

Now, a year later, he was still no expert and still overwhelmed by the reality he found himself living in, but Sheriff Stilinski was okay with it. He had found out quite a few disturbing things, but if he didn’t think about them too much, he would be alright.

Of course that didn’t change the fact that he was worried more than ever the moment his son left the house. Especially when he did so in his fox form. Because he wanted to go for a run, sneak around the forest and sniff all the nice stuff out there. With a blank face, Sheriff Stilinski would sit in front of Stiles, nodding his head periodically while his son explained how amazing the forest smelled if one was a fox.

With a deep sigh, the Sheriff filled himself a new mug of coffee, leaning against the kitchen counter, lost in his thoughts. He was startled back to the present when his son let himself in and appeared in the kitchen a moment later. Not in his animal form the way he had left though. That, paired with the awkward grin was enough to make the Sheriff lift his eyebrows in suspicion.

“Those are not your clothes,” was the first thing he stated, setting the mug down. “Do I even want to know what happened?”

“This? Oh.” Stiles looked down at himself as if he hadn’t been aware of the stuff he was wearing. “Ah, it’s nothing. I was running around in the woods when I...might have gotten in a bit of trouble that forced me to change back earlier than I expected, and someone was so kind to make sure I wouldn’t be running around town all nude. Nice guys living in Beacon Hills, don’t you agree?” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was trying to wiggle his way out of an uncomfortable conversation.

The Sheriff nodded slowly. “And what’s the longer version of the story? The one I want to hear?”

Stiles stared back, thoughts seeming to spin in his mind like a tornado in an attempt to come up with a good response. Eventually, he sighed deeply and shook his head. “Dad, it’s really not bad. I got hurt a bit, but I wasn’t alone. Derek Hale showed up. You remember the dude? He’s back in town.”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded again. Yes, he knew about Derek Hale. Everyone knew about Derek Hale, and what had happened to the poor guy and his family. By now, the Sheriff also knew that Hale was a werewolf too. His family had been his pack, and his house had been burnt down by...well, who knew. Probably other hunters, Chris Argent said. Poor boy. The Sheriff wondered why he bothered to come back to a place that held so many bad memories after years of being away.

Then he rolled his eyes. “Stop trying to distract me,” he scolded his son. “So you got hurt and Derek Hale found you?”

Stiles nodded. “Um...yes. He took me to his place. I healed all nicely and he gave me some stuff so I wouldn’t have to go nude.”

“Nice guy.” The Sheriff sighed again. “And it didn’t occur to you that you could’ve called me?”

Now Stiles looked guilty. “Uh...well, I did, but I think the call didn’t get through. I managed to call Scott though, so in case you’d gotten worried, he could’ve told you were I was. And that I was fine.”

Sheriff Stilinski opened his mouth in an attempted response, but eventually chose to say nothing instead. What was he even trying to do? Stiles would promise to be more careful the next time. He always did. At least his son looked like he was fine. The ability to heal himself was one of the few upsides that came with the werefox thing.

“You have to give those clothes back,” he said instead.

“Oh, of course.” And Stiles had it again: this smirk which his father didn’t like at all. Mischievious. “I planned to visit him tomorrow.”

But neither of them had to wait that long. By evening, Derek Hale’s clothes had been washed, folded and placed upon the coffee table in the living room so they wouldn’t be forgotten. The Sheriff and his son were doing the dishes when the soft knocking on the front door interrupted them. A moment later, the caring werewolf appeared in their kitchen, much to Stiles’s obvious joy.

The Sheriff, however, found himself staring at the young man before him with raised eyebrows. He remembered Derek Hale from those days he had been just a teenage boy, always with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, always ready to shoot a teasing comment at whoever got in his way. He had been a happy child, that was for sure.

The guy in his kitchen had little in common with the teenager he had once been, except the dark hair and those intense, pale eyes. He had grown older of course, but what caught the Sheriff’s attention the most was the young man’s expression. There was nothing left of happiness, or excitement. His eyes were distant, his lips a thin line. Pain and distrust were radiating off him: the Sheriff didn’t have to be a werecreature to sense that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb,” Derek Hale said eventually, his stiff posture a clear proof of discomfort.

“Don’t worry,” the Sheriff answered before his son got a chance to say whatever he intended to say. “In fact, I’m happy to see you, so I can thank you in person. You saved my son.”

“That’s okay.” Derek lowered his gaze, staring at the floor. “It was easy to scare off the hunter. He had no idea what he was doing.”

“A hunter?” He cocked an eyebrow at Stiles who looked ahead with blushing cheeks. “So much for ‘getting a little bit in trouble’, huh?”

“It wasn’t too bad,” Stiles tried.

Derek frowned. “He shot you with an arrow.”

“A small, unimportant, not-dangerous-at-all arrow,” Stiles said between gritted teeth. “It hurt more than it caused any damage.” He hesitated. “And...I might have hurt one of my legs. But that wasn’t so bad either. Nothing my body couldn’t take care of, as you see.”

Sheriff Stilinski released another sigh. “Stiles…”

“He’s right though,” Derek jumped in, much to Stiles’s surprise. “It looked worse than it was. Usually, there shouldn’t be danger of hunters in the woods. Hunting foxes out here isn’t even allowed. It was probably a stray hunter who was out looking for some fun. I believe he understood that he’s not welcome here.”

Stiles offered the hint of a smirk. Thank you, Derek, it seemed to say and the Sheriff rolled his eyes.

“Anyway,” he said. “You expect me to watch my health, but then you keep worrying me with getting yourself in trouble.”

“Dad, Scott and I know what we’re doing.”

“But Scott is a werewolf. You are…”

“What?” Stiles’s eyes met his and the Sheriff was sure he spotted hints of orange in his usually amber eyes. “Just a werefox? A helpless, little thing that needs constant protection?”

“Actually, werefoxes aren’t helpless creatures,” Derek Hale said quietly. When both Stilinskis turned their attention to him, he looked even more uncomfortable, seeming to regret he had opened his mouth in the first place. Still, he continued, “They might not have the strength of a wolf, but they’re faster than us. Also they’re smart and tricky. Very often, wolves and foxes don’t get along too well, but that’s not due to wolves meaning danger. It’s more due to foxes constantly outsmarting us.” Derek Hale didn’t look too pleased with his own words, but Stiles grinned broadly.

“See?” he said. “Even he thinks foxes are awesome.”

“That is not what I said.”

“It totally is what you said.” Stiles’s grin widened at the glare he received in response.

The Sheriff ignored the little exchange. “Stiles, why don’t you go and get Derek his clothes? I’m sure he came to pick them up.”

Stiles groaned in annoyance, did like he was told though. Derek frowned again. “I came around to see if he was really okay,” he admitted.

The Sheriff smiled. “That’s what I thought, but I hope I’m right with assuming that he is?” At Derek’s nod, he allowed his smile to widen in relief. “Derek...I hope I can call you Derek? I owe you for saving my son out there. He could have gotten himself killed.”

“He just has a lot to learn,” Derek stated.

“And so do I,” Sheriff Stilinski said. “Derek, I know you’re probably busy with adjusting to being back home, but you seem to know a lot about this...supernatural stuff, and not from the perspective of a hunter like Chris Argent does.” He paused for a moment, wincing slightly as he saw anger flickering across the other man’s face. “Would you mind if I asked you in case I had a question or two? I’m still not really used to the fact that my son can shift into a fox.”

“I don’t mind,” Derek answered, once again breaking eye contact, once again looking distant and cold. Sheriff Stilinski knew his mention of Argent had sparked something, and it made him feel even more sorry for the guy. There was a lot behind this facade, this mask that had clearly been put on for protection. Even he could feel that.

The Sheriff studied him until Stiles returned with the clean clothes. He doubted he would ever fully get used to this supernatural stuff. But as he watched the werewolf interact with his son, he knew he wanted to learn more.


End file.
